Potions are bad (Harry Potter Naruto Crossover)
by Stupidheroine
Summary: LoL very bad at Summary, read on.
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

That's what Harry Potter, The-Boy-who-lived felt. He has faced many problems, but **THIS** pain was his biggest problem... Why did He combust in pain? Let me tell you with a flashback.

_First Flashback mother****er!_

_Harry was facing with lots of potions, atleast a thousand of them. He had went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, because Griphook had told him to claim his account, as He was 18. Harry Immediately went there. When he went inside, all the other Goblins were a bridge for Him. (Literally) Harry was confused, 'why are they making a bridge with themselves?' He thought. Griphook was standing at the end of the bridge, Harry immediately ran to Him while not stepping on the Goblins' faces. When He reached Him. Griphook greeted Him with a grunt and guided Him to his bank account. Harry decided to follow, after they reached his account, via carts, Griphook opened the Potter account via key. "Bathe in potions potter." He tried to become a priest by changing his tone into a lighter tone, however it failed and it changed into the lightest tone and it also became funny causing Harry to laugh. Griphook became mad and slammed the door shut in His face. 'What's his problem?' Harry decided to look for the potions, that was pointless because the second he turned around there was a fountain of potions with a note. Harry red the note. It read:_

_From Sirius Black_

_Hello Harry, these are my final gifts to you, atleast until you, the great Harry Potter hath freed me.(AN : Sirius is stil imprisoned) Sadly it is not until_

_a long time. These potions make you learn new things, but if you find a potion with a note that says DON'T DRINK. Don't drink it until you consume _

_ All the other potions. They hurt, but it is worth it. PEACE OUT!_

_P.S: Find some girl for me._

_Harry Blushed, immediately understanding it. He proceeded to drink one potion. He drank it and..._

__**_Flashback _**_ end_

it hurt, a lot, for 5 minutes it hurt a lot. After 5 additional minutes, the pain was gone instantly. Harry looked at the fountain of potions. He had counted them while he was in pain, it was 5555 potions(Ironic), Harry sighed, these were gonna be long and painful day and nights.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry rose an eyebrow at the potion, Chakra Control mastery? What _is_ that? Ah, Harry didn't care. He drank the potion and it was so painful that it didn't stop until 2 hours. When it stopped, Harry Potter looked at the last potion, it was called transportation. Harry decided about transporting, on one hand, Voldemort wasn't defeated, they were still at war. On the other hand He could take a small vacation. He decided that he would take what he thought was a _small_ vacation, what He didn't know was that It would take very long to go back. Harry dranked it and could feel a small swirl inside his body, and in the air. Harry screamed but it was nothing more than a quiet squeak. It ended immediately.

* * *

4 people were walking out of **the big village**, The Hidden Leaf Village, To my surprise it's the idiotic Team Seven. Team Seven was on a mission to protect a Bridge Builder named Tazuna, on their way they saw the air swirling.

"What the?!" Sakura and Sasuke were oblivious to the air, so of course they were surprised when a 6 year old boy suddenly appeared. What went unnoticed was the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in his(Harry's) eye, before it faded and became the green eyes. Kakashi eyed(Not _that_ way you pervs XD) the boy and noticed the jet black hair. "Move out of the way,weakling." Harry didn't get offended by that. And Sasuke's comment earned him a slap from Sakura, which surprised Kakashi, as She _**never**_ slapped Sasuke. "Hey kid, what are you doing appearing here like that? I'm Kakashi." Harry noticed He was in a different dimension, He chose the best decision. "Uh I'm Harry Potter...Can I talk to you...**Alone?**" "Sure Harry." He grabbed Harry and did a **Shunshin No Jutsu**, Harry wasn't surprised though..

* * *

**FOREST**

"So Kid what do you wanna talk about?" "I'm from another dimension." Kakashi blinked, this was not what He was expecting. Before he could ask another question, Harry did the **Puppy Eyes No Jutsu **and asked Kakashi if he could learn the 'cool speed thingy', and Kakashi found out he couldn't resist it, so He gave in but told Him He needed to learn the hand signs. He showed the signs slowly and found out that Harry could do the hand seals perfectly in one try. So He taught him how to do the **Sunshin** which consisted one of his hand in a Ram seal. He tried it and...


End file.
